Construire
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Eddie parle avec Cal à propos de sa conclusion sur la marche alors que Cal est encore sous les effets de l'alcool. Eddie veut partir. Cal a peur que tout soit détruit. Histoire courte à courts chapitres 3 ou 4


Initialement pensé en trois actes.  
Premièrement : opposition de Cal et Eddie  
Deuxièmement : opposition de Sarah et Eddie  
et The final.  
Bien entendu souvent les personnages ne se plient pas à ce que l'on veut au début ^^

Work Text:

Fragile et insensé. Voilà, comment je qualifie l'espoir. Le mouvement est tout ce que je possède. Il est ma vie, il est mon œuvre, il est mon devenir. Nos destins sont liés. Ce n'est pas tant que ma personne ait plus d'importance qu'une autre. Mais tant de gens compte sur le mouvement, compte sur moi.

De mon ardeur à les défendre et à abattre les obstacles qui se dressent, dépendent leurs avenirs. Si ma vision, celle dont Steve m'a investi, se réalise, le mouvement connaitra une expansion sans précédent et nous serons à l'abri. A l'abri dans le jardin.

Je ne sais pas si je crois réellement aux préceptes enseignés, cela a peu d'importance. Ce qui importe, ce sont les bienfaits qu'ils apportent au final. Une vie plus paisible, loin des horreurs découlent de la mise en place de cette belle histoire échelle et de ses beaux principes. La lumière.

-Eddie, soupirais-je cherchant à faire sortir mes idées pour le convaincre.

-Ce qui importe Cal, ce que j'ai découvert et ce que j'ai toujours su, tout ça … souffla-t-il énervé. Des conneries.

J'approchais de lui pour le calmer, passant mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Nos fronts se touchant dans l'intimité de l'amitié. Le contact servant à créer un lien physique entre nous, pour nous attacher l'un à l'autre.

-Ce qui compte, c'est ma famille, expira-t-il contre moi encore en colère, rejetant mon aide et mon affection.

Eddie brisa mon étreinte et se recula vers la porte. Ma main glissa rapidement et le retint par le poignet. Rouge et essoufflé, son regard brûlant tomba à l'endroit où nos corps se reliaient. La rage peinte désormais sur ses traits, il secoua son bras tandis que je serrais davantage mes doigts, l'empêchant de se libérer.

-Elle ne le supportera pas. Tes doutes vont briser ta famille. Sarah …

-Ne prononce pas son nom, hurla-t-il avant d'abattre son poing libre sur mon visage.

Une pluie de coups suivit sans que je ne desserre mon emprise sur son autre main. L'attache m'ancrait dans la réalité. Je devais lui faire comprendre. Il n'avait pas à croire pour que cela fonctionne. Juste laisser les autres croire et l'aider à les garder en sûreté dans leur paradis. Ici valait mieux que partout ailleurs dans ce monde délabré et cruel. Mon visage était douloureux et j'étais désormais à genoux devant lui, en prière. Du sang coulait de ma lèvre fendue.

-Ecoute-moi, suppliai-je.

-Je ne veux aucun de tes mensonges Cal. Je ne veux plus être un prisonnier. Je n'avalerai plus jamais ta putain de soupe pour décérébrer, cracha-t-il son visage proche du mien en secouant plus vivement son bras.

-Ils en ont besoin. Tu en as eu besoin toi-même, ne rejette pas ce qui t'a aidé. Tu ne peux pas nier que le mouvement, que je t'ai aidé. C'est ce que nous faisons, aider les autres.

-Quel genre d'aide est-ce lorsque tu me menaces, tu m'envoies marcher au loin et que tu viens dormir dans ma maison ?

Sa main tenait mon visage au plus près de lui, observant étrangement les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Eddie était brave et impulsif. Il a été perdu mais je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Cela m'était impossible. Cela détruirait l'image de la famille parfaite. Il faisait partie d'un tout. Il était celui que Sarah avait choisi. Il ne pouvait pas défaillir, pas lui. Pas pour elle, la si parfaite Sarah Lane, mon modèle de lumière, une soeur, une aide, une complice parfois. Je la voulais à l'abri de la tempête, elle avait déjà assez souffert et pourtant, elle avait de nouveau pris soin de moi alors que j'avais basculé dans le gouffre.

-J'étais malade. Comme une sœur, elle a veillé sur moi, expliquai-je en tremblant, mon visage se tassant dans sa main.

Mes lèvres tressautèrent pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder mes yeux et un sanglot brut m'échappa. J'étais brisé sous la pression, le mouvement, les problèmes, le meurtre de Silas. J'avais été trop loin et j'étais trop seul.

-Quelle étrange maladie qui apparaît juste à propos, grogna-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

-Plus des démons qu'une maladie, m'expliquai-je. Tout le monde a besoin de…

-Pas le grand Cal Roberts, 10R, fils spirituel du grand Steve Meyers, me railla-t-il sarcastique.

Ma douleur niée par lui, brûla l'air de mes poumons. Tout l'alcool du monde ne saurait éteindre ce feu. Je n'étais pas un petit venduer alcoolique, pleurais-je en moi-même, j'inspirais la foi. Seule Sarah connaissait ma faiblesse, je ne pouvais partager mon fardeau avec personne et c'est le seul que je pouvais partager avec elle. Eddie libéra sa main de mon emprise mais garda l'autre contre mon visage humide de larmes. Le moment avait été mal choisit pour une confrontation. Je n'étais pas apte à faire valoir mes mots dans un discours charismatique.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, encore, sanglotai-je nerveusement à bout.

-Il n'est pas question de toi, Cal, claqua-t-il avant de me laisser à genou sur le tapis et de prendre la porte.

L'impression que la peau fut arraché de mes os me laissa faible et sanglotant dans le froid. Epuisé, je m'effondrais à même le sol, m'enroulant dans mon habituelle solitude. Si Eddie faisait part de ses nouvelles convictions à sa femme, je savais que cela entraînerait une réaction en chaîne qui détruirait le mouvement. Oui, il n'est pas question de moi Eddie, il s'agit de la communauté. De nous tous.

Tous, nous redeviendrions poussières après avoir touché du doigt la lumière qui éclaire le chemin vers le jardin.


End file.
